Es war einmal in Transilvanien
by Steeljren-Dag
Summary: Eine Sammlung kurzer Geschichten (Drabbles, OneShots ...) rund um TdV und aus der gesamten Genre-Palette. Jedes Kapitel ist eine eigene Story.
1. Gute Nächte, Schlechte Nächte

======================================  
  
Gute Nächte, Schlechte Nächte  
  
======================================  
  
Habt ihr euch schon mal gefragt, wie Vampire die Zeit totschlagen? Immerhin verschlafen sie das ganze Unterhaltungsprogramm: die Spiele im Kolosseum, die täglichen Hinrichtungen, das Vorabend-Soap-Programm ...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sarah hatte es sich auf dem Schoß des Grafen gemütlich gemacht und las gemeinsam mit ihm in einem der zahllosen Bücher, die sich an den Wänden der Bibliothek stapelten. Da sie jedoch um einiges langsamer las, als ihr Verehrer und der noch dazu jedes der Bücher in und auswendig kannte, war es vielmehr sie, die in das Buch vertieft war, während der Graf verträumt durch ihre roten Locken strich.  
  
Dadurch bekam er allerdings auch nicht mit, dass zwischen zwei der Seiten ein unscheinbarer Zettel klemmte, auf dem Karolina Zeit und Ort ihres nächsten Treffens notiert hatte. Wie die Vampirin es jede Nacht wieder schaffte, das richtige Buch zu erwischen, war Sarah ein Rätsel. Aber dafür funktionierte diese Art von Hinweisen todsicher - meistens .  
  
"Was ist das denn, Sternkindchen?" "Äh ... nur ein alter Zettel. Nicht wichtig." "Versuchst du ihn deshalb zu verstecken?" "Tu ich gar nicht..." "Nun, dann zeig doch mal."  
Angestrengt versuchte Sarah, den Zettel außerhalb von Krolocks Reichweite zu halten, aber dessen lange Arme waren ein nicht zu unterschätzender Vorteil. "Wollen wir mal sehen ... halb zehn in der Waschküche? Interessant, und das in Karolinas Handschrift ..." Er warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Sarahs rote Ohren. "Ich glaube hier muss ich als Vater und Verlobter mal nachsehen, ob noch alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht." "Oh, das ist wirklich nicht nötig." "Ich denke doch, Sternkind."  
  
Hilflos musste Sarah neben dem Grafen her in Richtung Waschküche trotten. Auf halbem Weg kam ihnen Alfons entgegen und blickte ihnen verwirrt hinterher, aber der Graf ließ sich nicht beirren.  
Er trat durch die Tür in den kleinen Raum und fand ... nichts und niemanden?  
Abgesehen von dem Professor vielleicht, der sich in der Nähe des Fensters niedergelassen hatte und eifrig in sein Notizbuch kritzelte. "Siehst du, Liebling? Hier ist gar nichts.", versuchte Sarah noch einmal, die Situation zu retten, aber der Graf war sich seiner Sache zu sicher um einfach aufzugeben.  
"Es ist ja auch noch nicht halb zehn. Lass uns noch ein wenig warten." Hinter dem Rücken des Grafen tauschten Sarah und Abronsius einen entnervten Blick.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Nervös saß Sarah neben dem Grafen auf einer der langen Bänke vor dem Fenster der Waschküche. Dabei schielte sie - wie sie hoffte unauffällig - auf die große Standuhr in der Ecke. Drei nach halb. Vielleicht hatte Alfons die anderen vorgewarnt ... Aber nein, sie konnte bereits Schritte die Treppe hinab kommen hören.  
  
Alfons, Karolina und Koukol betraten die Waschküche beladen mit Süßigkeiten, Limonade, Popkorn und eonem ganzen Stapel weicher Decken.  
"Haben wir einen neuen Zuschauer?"  
Der Graf zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was ist hier eigentlich los?" "Wirst du gleich sehen, Paps. Sind wir zu spät?" "Noch hat sich niemand blicken lassen," erwiderte der Professor und half Alfons, die Decken auszubreiten.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später waren alle sechs dick eingepackt und schnurpsten schonmal fröhlich Popkorn. "Worauf warten wir eigentlich?"  
"Psst!", wies Alfons den Grafen zurecht. "Da unten sind sie."  
Neugierig spähte der Graf aus dem Fenster in den Schlossgarten und sah ... Herbert und Alfred Hand in Hand aus dem Schloss spazieren?  
  
"Moment mal! Sagt mir nicht, ihr sitzt hier jede Nacht und beobachtet die beiden?!" "Paps! Sowas würden wir doch nie tun!" "... nein ... gestern ... beide im Dorf ... also wir ... am ... Teleskop ...", ergänzte Koukol.  
"Ihr könnt die beiden doch nicht auf Schritt und Tritt beobachten! Schon mal etwas von Privatsphäre gehört?"  
"Also vom wissenschaftlichen Standpunkt aus sind das unschätzbar wertvolle Studien über das Sozialverhalten von Vampiren.", verteidigte sich der Professor.  
"Für eine wissenschaftliche Studie sind keine fünf Leute nötig!" Der Graf war drauf und dran, aufzuspringen und alle auf ihre Zimmer zu scheuchen.  
  
"Sie es doch mal so, Papa. Ich weiß dann zumindest immer rechtzeitig, wann sich der nächste Anfall von Liebeskummer anbahnt. Schließlich ist Herbi mein kleiner Bruder."  
"Noch jemand eine Ausrede?" Um so etwas war Alfons natürlich nie verlegen. "Außerdem kann ich Sarah so beibringen, wie man sich um seine Sprösslinge kümmert. Vielleicht muss sie mal Alfred trösten ..."  
"Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein! Ihr sammelt jetzt sofort das Zeug zusammen und ..."  
"WIE NIEDLICH! ALFI HAT IHN GEKÜSST!!" Schlagartig war der Graf abgeblitzt und alle bemühten sich, an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster zu spähen.  
"Und dafür kommt ihr heimlich hier hoch? Sie hängen doch ohnehin ständig aneinander!"  
"Paps, jetzt setz dich endlich. Sonst ist es Herbert, der Alfred küsst. Alfred tut das nur, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlt."  
"Womit wir beim Thema wären ..."  
"Psst. Nicht jetzt, Liebling. Es ist grad so spannend!"  
  
Graf von Krolock konnte nicht glauben, was hier gerade geschah. Herbert hatte Alfreds Hand genommen und flüsterte dem jungen Mann etwas ins Ohr ... und seine Zuschauer klebten am Fenster, als könnten sie die Worte dadurch verstehen.  
" ... ob ... heute ... fragt ...?" "Oh, ich hoffe es!" Sarah schien ganz entzückt vor Romantik. Der Graf hingegen war noch viel verwirrter. "Was soll wer fragen?"  
  
"Mmmh ... Herbi war vornpaar Wochn inner Stadt ..." Alfons schluckte erstmal das Popkorn herunter, bevor er weitersprach. " ... und hat einen Ring gekauft." "Ich wette er will ihm einen Antrag machen!" "Oh, und ausgerechnet heute ist Magda nicht da ..."  
Alfons warf den beiden Frauen einen verärgerten Blick zu. "Und seitdem warten wir darauf, dass er Alfred fragt, aber er traut sich einfach nicht."  
Jetzt war der Graf wirklich von den Socken. "Seid ihr sicher, dass das ein Verlobungsring sein sollte?"  
"Todsicher! Die Frau des Juweliers hat mir verraten, dass er sogar ihre Namen hat eingravieren lassen ..."  
  
"Also meinen Beobachtungen nach ist Herbert heute wesentlich aufgeregter als sonst."  
Alle sechs beugten sich gespannt zum Fenster, als Herbert seinem Alfred einen Kuss auf die Fingerspitzen gab. Karolina griff hinter sich und reichte ihrem Vater eine der zusätzlichen Popkorntüten. Allerdings ließ Herbert Alfreds Hand wieder los, ohne den erhofften Antrag gemacht zu haben.  
Ein großes "Oooooooooch!" erfüllte den Raum.  
  
"Das wird heute nichts mehr.", maulte Sarah. "Glaub ich auch nicht." Alfons spühlte seine halbe Tafel Schokolade mit einem Glas Limo hinunter.  
"... morgen ... dienstag ..." "Ja, Dienstag treffen sie sich immer im Wald! Zeigst du Paps den Weg, Sarah?"  
"Klar. Du kommst doch mit, Schatz, oder???"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ja, ja, so schnell wird man Soap - süchtig. Glaubt mir, ich habe da lebende Beispiele in der Familie -gg-  
Aber mal ehrlich, jeder der sich kein Popkorn geschnappt hätte, soll sich bitte melden ...


	2. Das Päckchen

Mal kurz den Hintergrund der Sache: Das war eine kleine Fanfictionchallenge zwischen mir und meiner Betareaderin und Schwester Kubi. Die Aufgabe: Eine Kurzgeschichte schreiben, die sich um vier Sachen dreht: Herbert, van Helsing jr, ein Päckchen und Wahlweise ein Brief oder eine Bibo  
  
Und da die beiden Geschichtern irgendwie zusammengehören, poste ich gleich beide. Viel Spaß damit!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Das Päckchen - by Steeljren-Dag  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
In halsbrecherischem Tempo fetzte Herbert von Krolock durch die Korridore des Schlosses in Richtung Schlosstor. "Koukol? Koukol, ist das der Postbote?"  
Er bog um die letzte Ecke und ... WATSCH!  
So würdevoll wie möglich rappelte sich Graf von Krolock vom Boden auf und warf seinem Sohn einen strengen Blick zu. "Ja, junger Mann, es war der Postbote." Aufgeregt versuchte Herbert an seinem Vater vorbei auf den Stapel von Briefen und Päckchen zu spähen. "Ist was für mich dabei?"  
"Nun, vielleicht möchtest du mich ins Kaminzimmer begleiten und nachsehen?" Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln, das bei Herberts enttäuschter Miene seine Mundwinkel zucken ließ. ‚Geschieht dem Bengel ganz recht, seinen alten Vater einfach über den Haufen zu rennen.' Gemütlich spazierte er die langen Gänge entlang nach oben. Im Kaminzimmer angekommen, wies Graf von Krolock Koukol an, ihm einen heißen Tee aufzubrühen und genoss noch einen Moment lang das nervöse Zappeln seines Sohnes, bevor er anfing, die Post durchzusehen.  
"Was haben wir denn hier? Hmmmm ... Rechnung ... Rechnung ..." Herbert schaffte es kaum, auf seinem Sessel sitzen zu bleiben. "... Rechnung ... ah, ein Päckchen für ... Sarah ... Rechnung ... oh, das hier ist von Alfred."  
Ehe der Graf reagieren konnte, hatte Herbert ihm schon das Päckchen aus der Hand gerissen und angelte einen Briefumschlag heraus. Auch dem war kein langes Leben beschert.  
"Hallo Sarah! Küsschen Herbi!  
Ich glaube ich habe jetzt alle Sachen auf eurer Liste. Dazu hab ich noch eine alte Arbeit von mir gepackt. Hier an der Uni ist alles prima und ich freu mich auf die Ferien.  
Alles Liebe, euer Alfred."  
"Nun, er hat ja noch nie geredet wie ein Wasserfall.", schmunzelte der Graf. Insgeheim jedoch fragte er sich, was er eigentlich nicht mitbekommen hatte, als Herbert begann, Stapelweise Fotos, Poster, Videokasetten und Zeitschriften auf dem Tisch zu verteilen.  
"Oh nein, bitte nicht Herbert!" Zu spät viel sein Blick auf die Archäologiearbeit, die Alfred in seinem Brief erwähnt hatte. Sie war unterschrieben mit ‚Prof. v. Helsing jr.'. "Das wirst du nicht tun!"  
Unbarmherzig hatte der blonde Vampir bereits eine Rolle Klebeband gezückt und begann allen Protesten zum Trotz mit der "Dekorationsarbeit".  
"HERBERT!!!!" "Was denn, Paps?! Er sieht doch einfach nur absolut total geil aus!" "Ich will aber kein Poster von einem halbnackten Mann überm Kamin!!" "Er hat doch bloß das Hemd offen. Außerdem hat Sarah das hier bestellt." "Herbert...!"  
  
--------------------  
  
Nicht ganz eine Viertelstunde später saß Graf von Krolock entspannt in seinem Sessel und genoss sowohl den Tee, als auch die Kopfschmerztablette, die Koukol umsichtigerweise gleich mitgebracht hatte. "Weißt du, Herbert, du hattest recht. Zwei oder drei Poster sind hier wirklich angebracht gewesen. Die restlichen ... zwei Dutzend ... können Sarah und du ja in euren Zimmern aufhängen. Mit dem Bild seines Professors in der Gruft hätte Alfred ohnehin schlecht geschlafen."  
Herbert ließ ein beleidigtes Grummeln hören.  
"Tut mir leid, dass das Klebeband schon alle ist. Ich lese noch ein wenig, du kannst das Kaminfeuer genießen .  
... und wenn du lieb bist, binde ich dich auch wieder los."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Das Päckchen - by Kubi Beutlin  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Van Helsing zog seinen schweren Mantel ein Stück nach oben ... und noch ein Stück ... und noch ein Stück, damit dieser nicht im Matsch hing. Endlich hatte er die Bibliothek von Bukarest erreicht. Er, Henry van Helsing jr., war in geheimer Mission hier in Rumänien. Er hatte England verlassen, um das Werk seines Großvaters zu vollenden. Er war hier, um einen Vampir zu töten.  
Und ganz nebenbei wollte er seinen Mantel von einem hier wohnenden Schneider kürzen lassen, aber weiter im Text:  
Seit 4 Monaten versuchte er schon, etwas über den Aufenthaltsort eines gewissen Graf von Krolock herauszufinden, doch das Einzige, was er bisher mit Sicherheit wusste war, dass es hier keine Windmühle gab.  
Auch hatte er bis vor vier Tagen noch keine Ahnung gehabt, wie er gegen den Grafen vorgehen sollte, bis er eine Anzeige im I-BEY, einer hierzulande beliebten Zeitung, entdeckt hatte. Ein anonymer Anbieter hatte unter dem Pseudonym "Nachtvogel" Waffen gegen Vampire angeboten.  
Das Einzige, was Henry verwunderte war die Bezahlung. Er blickte leicht blaß auf die 5 Blutkonserven der Gruppe AB negativ und fragte sich ernsthaft, was "Nachtvogel" wohl damit wollte. "Vielleicht ist er ja Arzt?", sagte van Helsing zu sich selbst und betrat zuversichtlich nickend die Bibliothek.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Herbert saß in der Bibliothek von Bukarest, der Hauptstadt Rumäniens, und lächelte wehmütig auf das auf seinem Schoß liegende Päckchen herunter. Nun hieß es Abschied nehmen, nach all den Jahren. Alfons hatte ihm die Sachen zum hundertsten Geburtstag geschenkt und sogar das Geschenk von seinem Vater, Graf von Krolock, lag in der Schachtel. Sein Vater hatte darauf gehofft, dass Herbert sein Präsent behalten und irgendwann einmal doch noch Gefallen daran finden würde, doch vergebens.  
Nun würden die Sachen in den Besitz eines anderen übergehen. Herbert hatte eine Anzeige aufgegeben und der Interessent hatte sich dann per Brief gemeldet, um das Päckchen hier, in der Bibliothek von Bukarest, in Empfang zu nehmen.  
Er blickte sich suchen um, entdeckte aber niemanden am ausgemachten Treffpunkt, einem Bücherregal voller Bram Stoker Romane.  
Doch genau in diesem Augenblick, als er schon beinahe die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, sah er einen jungen Mann in einem zerschlissenen Ledermantel und einer ziemlich vollen Tasche zu dem Regal gehen.  
"Wow, gar nicht mal von schlechten Eltern!", sagte sich der Vampir, erhob sich und ging so elegant wie möglich auf den schmökernden Mann zu, das Päckchen fest umklammert.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Henry blickte sich unsicher um. Sein Blick blieb an einem Buch zu seiner Linken hängen. "'Wie man einen Vampir erkennt' Ahaa..." Interessiert nahm er es aus dem Regal und fing an zu lesen.  
Er hatte schon einiges gelesen, als plötzlich eine seltsame Stimme zu ihm sprach: "Hallooou!" Erschrocken ließ er beinahe das Buch fallen, fing es aber gerade noch auf und ließ statt dessen seine Tasche fallen, aus der einige Blutkonserven fielen. Vor ihm stand ein blonder Mann, der ihn irgendwie merkwürdig ansah und dann schließlich auf die Konserven starrte.  
  
Herbert spürte, wie sein Magen knurrte, als er die Blutpakete erblickte. "Auch noch AB negativ!!", stellte er grinsend fest. Doch dann riss er seinen Blick von den Konserven los und sprach weiter. "Oh, Verzeihung, dass ich sie erschreckt habe! Mein Name ist Herbert!" Der Mann schaute verwirrt. "Nachtvogel, wenn Ihnen das mehr sagt!" "Aah! Ich dachte schon, ich finde Sie nicht mehr. Ich bin Henry van Helsing ... jr." Er packte kräftig Herberts Hand und schüttelte sie. Dieser verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht.  
"Bevor ich Ihnen das Päckchen gebe, Henry, müssen Sie eines wissen! Die Sachen müssen mit Bedacht benutzt werden! Die Anleitungen sind alle noch dabei und alle Teile sind noch fast neu. Ich hoffe, sie werden Ihren Spaß damit haben.", sagte er, während er de Mann lüstern musterte.  
"Auf einmal schallte ein "Herbert! Beeil dich!" durch die Bibliothek, woraufhin einige Anwesende erschrocken zusammenzuckten.  
"Oh, ich muss gehen!" Herbert schnappte sich schnell die Blutkonserven. "Wenn sie Hilfe bei der Anwendung benötigen, dann sagen Sie mir einfach Bescheid. Hier ist meine Karte." Er reichte dem verwirrt dreinblickenden Henry ein Stück Papier und verschwand winkend in Richtung Tür. Van Helsing starrte die Karte verwundert an.  
  
‚Herbi Schloss, Zimmer 123, 3. Stock Transilvanien'  
  
Er, Henry van Helsing Jr. brauchte doch keine Hilfe!  
Er würde einen Vampir sofort erkennen, wenn er einen sah. Jetzt musste er nur noch herausfinden, wo dieser Krolock wohnte. Noch während er das dachte, warf er Herberts Karte weg.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Herbert saß lächelnd in der Kutsche neben seinem Vater. Er las noch einmal seine Anzeige:  
  
‚Biete Spielzeug für Erwachsene an. Gebraucht, aber wie neu!  
Auch, wenn man will, als Waffe benutzbar. Für Vampire geeignet!  
Nachtvogel'  
  
Glücklich, dass sein Spielzeug einen neuen, attraktiven Besitzer hatte, hoffte er, dass dieser ihn mal zum "Spielen" einladen würde.  
  
Genau zur selben Zeit stand ein ziemlich verwirrter und rotervor dem geöffneten Paket und fragte sich, warum die Pflöcke aus Gummi und nicht aus Holz waren ...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Also, dann schießt los, was haltet ihr davon. Nur nicht schüchtern, auch Kubi kann euch hören!  
  
P.S: Mal ne Frage in eigener Sache: Weiß jemand schon was genaues zum Castwechsel im Dezember?


	3. Kochen? Ein Kinderspiel!

------------------------------------- 

Kochen? Ein Kinderspiel!

-------------------------------------

Und auch hier geht es mal wieder weiter. Das hier ist das Ergebnis einer kleinen Challenge, die ich von Kubi bekommen hab. Hab ich in meiner (doch etwas längeren) Viva Venezia Pause geschrieben.  
Es geht um Herbert und Alfred - und ums Kochen.  
Mehr an Zusammenfassung kann ich euch leider nicht geben, da das wohl schon zuviel verraten würde, aber dafür muss ich hiervor ein ganz ganz kleines Rating setzen.  
sagen wir mal ... hmmmm ... überleg ... ab 16. (Ich höre die Schreie der 15 1/2 Jährigen gg). Man sieht zwar nix, aber das ist in FFs ja nun selten der Fall und ich geh lieber auf Nummer sicher. Und dazu eine kleine Slash Warnung. Also, jeder der sich jetzt angesprochen fühlt hat zehn Zeilen Zeit, mit dem Lesen aufzuhören!  
1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7  
8  
9  
10 ... wieso seh ich da hinten immer noch einen 15jährigen? Na gut, ich hab euh gewarnt.

Ach ja, für alle die Viva Venezia noch nicht gelesen haben:  
Karolina Herberts große Schwester Jonathan ihr Mann Alfons Herberts Ex und beste Freundin

Aber jetzt bitte alle an ihre Plätze! Es geht los!

-------------------------------------

„Oh Gott, macht ihr das jedes Jahr zu Halloween?" Kichernd stolperten Alfred und Herbert durch die Hintertür des Schlosses. „Nein, bis vor zwei Jahren haben wir in einer alten Scheune gefeiert, aber das Dach ist inzwischen so durchlöchert, dass es lebensmüde wäre." Beide Vampire waren in dicke Decken gehüllt, die wenigstens etwas Schutz vor dem Licht der untergehenden Sonne bieten sollten. Alfred faltete seine zusammen und legte sie neben ein Regal, während Herbert den provisorischen Schutz ganz einfach fallen ließ und sich die Fusseln vom Hemd klopfte. „Ach? Und deswegen feiert ihr jetzt im Keller der Stadtkirche?" „Sicher. Kruzifixe, Weihwasser, Weihrauch ... Kannst du dir einen gruseligeren Ort für eine Halloween-party vorstellen?" Herberts typischer Übermut zauberte ein Lächeln auf Alfreds Gesicht, dass sogar dann noch hielt, als Herbert beide Hände auf die Schultern des jungen Mannes legte. „Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist, Alfi. Ohne dich hätte es nur halb so viel Spaß gemacht." „He, nun übertreib mal nicht.", wehrte der Assistent verlegen ab. „Ich hab die meiste Zeit nur da gesessen. Den eigentlichen Spaß hatten Alfons und du." „Höre ich da etwa ein Fünkchen Eifersucht heraus?" „Ganz und gar nicht! Ich versteh nur immer noch nicht, warum er und Karolina nicht gleich mit aufs Schloss gekommen sind." „Na, weil es viel zu auffällig wäre. Paps hat fast einen Tobsuchtanfall bekommen, als ich mich das letzte Mal kurz vor Sonnenuntergang ins Schloss geschlichen hab. Die beiden kommen morgen Abend." Herbert setzte ein vielversprechendes Grinsen auf und zog Alfred ein wenig näher, um ihm ins Ohr flüstern zu können. „Aber wenn du dich in deinem Sarg zu einsam fühlst, in meinem ist noch ein Plätzchen frei." Selbst nach den anderthalb Jahren, die sie sich nun schon kannten, wurde Alfred noch rot, wenn Herbert diesen Tonfall anschlug. Zum Glück bewahrte ihn ein tiefes Grummeln aus seiner Magengegend vor der Antwort, die der blonde Vampir sich erhoffte.  
„Äh ... eigentlich hab ich noch Hunger.", murmelte Alfred etwas verlegen. Seufzend nahm der Ältere die Hände von den Schultern des Assistenten und zog ihn den Gang hinunter Richtung Küche. „Ich sehe schon. Wenn ich dich so mit in die Gruft nehme, weckst du Paps und Sarah allein mit deinem knurrenden Magen."

--------------------------------

Alfred hatte in der Tat das Gefühl, einen ganzen Krug Blut allein trinken zu können. Aber als sie die Tür zur Speisekammer öffneten, hatte der Jungvampir schlagartig jeden Gedanken an Blut vergessen. Vor ihnen standen nicht nur zwei bereits fertig angerichtete Teller mit Fisch, Reis und dieser hellen Soße, die nur Koukol so hinbekam, sondern auch noch eine riesige Schüssel Götterspeise, die offensichtlich als Nachtisch gedacht war.  
„He, sieht aus, als hätte da jemand an uns gedacht, was?" Bei dem Anblick lief sogar Herbert das Wasser im Mund zusammen.  
„Bist du sicher, dass das für uns ist?" „Für wen sonst? Koukol hat ab heut sein freies Wochenende und Paps und Sarah stehen frühestens in ein paar Stunden auf. Bis dahin ist es doch kalt!" „Herbert, es ist jetzt schon kalt." Der Grafensohn zuckte mit den Schultern und kaute bereits an einem Bissen Fisch als er antwortete. „Na un? Wir sa'n einwach es war no'h lauwarm." Alfred fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, aber schließlich verlangte sein knurrender Magen sein Recht und auch er schnappte sich einen Löffel.  
„Oh Mann, hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich als Vampir besseres Essen bekomme, als als Sterblicher." „Haben sie euch in Königsberg so schlecht gefüttert?", kicherte Herbert.  
„Hast du schon mal Mensafisch probiert?"

Es war eigentlich nur eine Sache von Minuten, bis die beiden hungrigen jungen Männer die zwei Teller Fisch weggeputzt hatten. Und auch der Schüssel Götterspeise war kein längeres Leben beschert.  
Erst als sie in der Hälfte der Schüssel angekommen waren, lehnte sich Herbert keuchend zurück. „Puh, ich krieg keinen Bissen mehr runter. Und meine Hose passt morgen garantiert nicht mehr." „Zieh doch einfach die helle an, die sitzt ein bisschen weiter." Alfred musterte die Schüssel so konzentriert, als überlege er, ob es nicht schneller ginge, einfach den Kopf hineinzustecken.  
„Danke nein. Die Hose konnte ich schon nicht leiden, als sie noch modern war. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach ohne gehen." „Wie jetzt?! Morgen kommen doch Alfons und Karolina vorbei!" „Na und?", er schenkte Alfred ein spitzbübisches Lächeln. „Ist nicht so, als hätten die mich noch nie in Unterhose gesehen." Herbert bezweifelte, dass er es jemals leid werden würde, Alfred erröten zu sehen. Der junge Mann war dazu einfach zu süß, wenn er vor Verlegenheit an seiner Unterlippe kaute.  
Spielerisch löffelte Herbert noch ein wenig Götterspeise aus der Schüssel und zielte damit auf den Nachwuchswissenschaftler. „Du könntest ja mitmachen." „Bestimmt nicht! Und hör auf, mit dem Zeug auf mich zu zielen." Herbert musste grinsen. „Warum? Mach ich dich nervös?" Vorsichtshalber bewaffnete sich Alfred seinerseits mit Götterspeise. „Sagen wir, ich hab gelernt, dass Nervosität angebracht ist, wenn du so grinst." „Och, jetzt bin ich aber wirklich enttäuscht." Alfred kannte den anderen Vampir inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, wann man sich vor ihm in Acht nehmen musste und wann er „nur spielen" wollte. Er schenkte ihm nun seinerseits ein lässiges Grinsen.  
„Ach, Herbilein ... Ich glaube Alfons würde es viel besser gefallen, wenn du NUR in Unterhose gehst." Sein überraschtes „Warum?" blieb Herbert im Halse stecken, als der glibberig grüne Wackelpudding von Alfreds Löffel mit einem lauten ‚Watsch' auf sein weißes Lieblingshemd klatschte.  
„Du... du ... Oh na warte, du Lausebengel!!" Alfred ließ sich von Herberts Gegenangriff nicht im geringsten einschüchtern und binnen Sekunden bedeckte die grüne Götterspeise nicht nur ihre Kleidung, sondern auch Boden und Wände der gesamten Speisekammer.  
Alfred schleuderte gerade seinen letzten – miserabel gezielten – Löffel, als er plötzlich erstarrte.  
Herberts Revanche traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht, aber der kreidebleiche Vampir schien es nicht mal zu bemerken.  
„Was ist denn los, Alfi?" Verwirrt blickte Herbert sich um und spürte, wie sein Herz in die Hose rutschte. In der Speisekammertür stand ein nicht nur reichlich pikierter, sondern auch noch mit grüner Götterspeise bekleckster Graf, der die beiden Vampire mit einem eisigen Blick bedachte.

„Oh, äh ... hi Paps!" „Hätte vielleicht jemand die Güte, mir zu erläutern, was ihr hier veranstaltet? Ein Sonnenuntergangspicknick?" Herbert warf Alfred einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, musste aber einsehen, dass der Jungvampir zu nicht mehr in der Lage war als einem verängstigten Fiepen.  
‚Na toll, und dabei hat er Paps noch nicht mal richtig wütend erlebt.' Es half nichts, da musste er sich selbst wieder herausreden.  
„Ach, weißt du ... Alfi hatte noch Hunger und da dachten wir, wir schleichen uns aus der Gruft, damit Sarah und du nicht aufwachen ..." Graf von Krolocks Tonfall nahm etwas spöttisches an, sein Blick jedoch blieb so streng wie er war.  
„Natürlich. Deswegen trägst du ja auch dein Nachthemd." „Wir haben uns gleich angezogen! Hätte doch eh keinen Sinn mehr, jetzt noch ins Bett zu gehen!" „Allerdings. Deshalb hast du dir auch gleich noch die Haare gemacht und dich geschminkt, bevor ihr frühstücken gegangen seit. Herbert, willst du mich für dumm verkaufen?!" Aus jahrhundertlanger Erfahrung wusste Herbert, dass es in dieser Situation nur noch eines zu tun gab. Schuldbewusst ließ er den Kopf hängen und hoffte auf das Beste. Aber sein Vater war noch nicht fertig. „Und als ihr schon mal dabei wart, euch fürs Frühstück herauszuputzen, habt ihr natürlich gleich eure Straßenschuhe angezogen. Weiß einer von euch zweien zufällig, welcher Tag heute ist?" Herbert lag ein „Zwei Tage vor Halloween..." auf der Zunge, aber er bezweifelte, dass sein Vater diese Antwort hören wollte. Alfred hingegen schaltete wesentlich schneller und wurde sogar noch bleicher.  
„Sehr richtig, Alfred. Heute ist Sarahs und mein erster Hochzeitstag und ich habe Koukol schon vor über einer Woche gebeten, die Zutaten für ihr Lieblingsessen zu besorgen." Die Stimme des Grafen hatte einen gefährlich ruhigen Unterton angenommen, der Herbert allzu deutlich sagte, dass sein Vater sich bereits eine Strafe für sie ausgedacht hatte.  
„Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass es euch beiden wenigstens geschmeckt hat. Ich würde vorschlagen, ihr verdaut es in Ruhe, während ihr diese Schweinerei wieder aufwischt und ich mit Sarah wie geplant ins Theater fahre." Er wandte sich schon zum gehen und die beiden Vampire wollten erleichtert aufatmen, als er noch ein „Und wenn wir zurückkommen, steht ein fertiges Menü auf dem Tisch, das dem Anlass angemessen ist!" in die Speisekammer rief.

--------------------------------------------

Galant half Graf von Krolock seiner Frau in die Kutsche, die bereits vor dem Schloss stand. Der Professor hatte sich bereit erklärt, sie in die Stadt zu fahren.  
„Oh, nun sag schon was das für eine Überraschung wird!", bettelte Sarah zum wiederholten Male. „Aber das hab ich doch schon, Sternkind. Wir fahren in die Stadt." „Ja, aber wohin?" Graf von Krolock strich ihr lächelnd über die Wange und Sarah kuschelte sich in der kühlen Nachtluft an ihn. „Also, nur zum Einkaufen kann es ja nicht sein, wenn ich extra mein gutes Kleid anziehen sollte. Fahren wir Essen?" „Du wirst es schon sehen.", erwiderte der Graf lachend. „Es wird dir gefallen, das verspreche ich dir." Die Kutsche ruckte sanft an und schon waren sie auf dem Weg in die Stadt. Graf von Krolock musste sich zwingen, nicht daran zu denken, was sie hier erwarten mochte, wenn sie in ein paar Stunden wieder zurück sein würden.

----------------------------------------------

Seufzend stellte Alfred den Putzeimer wieder in die Ecke und Herbert wusch die letzten Reste Götterspeise aus dem Lappen. „So, das wäre geschafft." „Ich weiß ja nicht. Hast du vergessen, was dein Vater gesagt hat? Wir müssen irgendwo etwas zu Essen auftreiben!" „Kannst du kochen?" „Nein. Nur Haferschleim und ich glaube nicht, dass einer von den beiden das essen will." „Ach, so schwer wird das schon nicht.", ermutigte Herbert den besorgten Studenten. „Wir kucken einfach mal, was hier noch an Zutaten rumliegt und basteln daraus was zusammen."

Alfred war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine so gute Idee war. Er konnte zwar die Schränke durchwühlen, bis er schwarz wurde, aber deswegen fiel ihm noch lange kein Gericht ein. Zum Glück erwies sich Herbert da als wesentlich kreativer. „Also, das sieht doch lecker aus! Hier, halt mal, Alfred. Und das da können wir auch noch gebrauchen ..." In Alfreds Armen stapelten sich die Zutaten, während Herbert neugierig seine Nase in all die vielen Töpfe und Krüge steckte.  
Schließlich schien der blonde Vampir mit seiner Auswahl zufrieden zu sein und zog Alfred mit sich in die Küche.  
„Also, Regel eins: Man fängt immer mit dem Nachtisch an." Alfred ließ seine Last so sanft wie möglich auf den Küchentisch fallen. „Hä? Nicht mit der Vorspeise?" „Nein. Und zwar, weil der Nachtisch immer erst kalt werden muss und deshalb am längsten braucht. Gib mir mal bitte den Krug Blut." Herbert schüttete die Flüssigkeit in einen weiten Topf und streute ein für Alfred undefinierbares Pulver dazu.  
„Blutpudding.", erklärte er. „Hat Karolina früher immer gekocht. Du kannst dir ja den Schneebesen schnappen und schon mal die Sahne schlagen." „Wie‚ schlagen'??" „Du sollst sie rühren, bis sie fest ist. Nein, das ist Milch, das dort drüben." Alfred bezweifelte gewaltig, das die Pampe, in der Herbert rührte, jemals Pudding werden würde, aber da er selbst keinen besseren Vorschlag hatte ...

Mit zwei Topflappen bewaffnet nahm Herbert schließlich den Pudding vom Ofen und verteilte ihn auf zwei kleine und eine große Schale. „Sehr schön. Wie sieht es mit der Sahne aus?" „Schon fast fest!", berichtete Alfred stolz, sollte aber bitter enttäuscht werden.  
„Alfi, was machst du denn??!! Doch nicht SO fest!" Seufzend nahm Herbert dem jungen Vampir die Schüssel Butter ab und stellte ihm eine neue hin. „Macht nichts, die können wir gleich für das Hauptgericht verwenden. Also noch mal, bitte. Diesmal sag ich dir, wenn es genug ist, Ok?" Betreten begann Alfred in der neuen Sahneschüssel zu rühren. So schwierig hatte er sich Kochen nicht vorgestellt.  
„He, nun lass nicht gleich den Kopf hängen, Süßer." Herbert wuschelte dem Jungvampir tröstend durch die Haare und steckte ihm ein Stück Karotte zwischen die Zähne. „Damit du mir nicht vom Stuhl fällst.", meinte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.  
„Ich würde lieber von dem Pudding probieren ..." „Das glaub ich dir, aber der ist leider noch kochend heiß." Herbert ließ sich Alfred gegenüber auf einen Stuhl plumpsen und begann, Gemüse zu schnippeln.  
„Was kochen wir hier eigentlich?", fragte Alfred, während er nach einem Stück Kohlrabi griff.  
„Rehragout. Oder zumindest Reh mit Gemüse und in die Backröhre geschoben." „Wow. So was kompliziertes kannst du?" „Äh ..." Alfred hörte auf an seinem Kohlrabi zu nagen. „Bitte sag mir, dass du das schon mal gekocht hast, Herbi!" „Äh ..." Alfred ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zurückfallen. „Na prima." „Also echt, gib mir wenigstens eine Chance! Ich hab schon mal gekocht, es ist nur eben ein paar Jahre her. Sag mal was nascht du hier eigentlich die ganze Zeit?" Herbert entwand Alfred das Stück Möhre, das der Assistent gerade stibitzen wollte und legte es wieder auf den Haufen mit geschnippeltem Gemüse.  
„Och ich hab aber noch Hunger. Kein Wunder bei dem ganzen Essen hier." Immerhin dreißig Sekunden hielt Herbert Alfreds traurigem Bettelblick stand. „Alfred, du musst innerlich hohl sein. Das ist die einzig mögliche Erklärung für die Mengen an Essen, die du verschlingst." Er beugte sich zu dem Jungvampir und hielt ihm ein Stück Tomate unter die Nase.  
„Bin ich gar nicht!", protestierte der und versuchte, die Tomate aus Herberts Fingern zu essen. Ein lobenswerter Versuch, wie Herbert fand. Er scheiterte nur leider daran, dass Alfred sich mehr als nur ein wenig albern vorkam und sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte.  
„Igitt, nicht doch, Alfi! Das tropft ja alles in die Sahne." Grinsend half Herbert dem anderen Vampir, sich die Tomatenreste vom Kinn zu wischen und stellte dann kopfschüttelnd die Sahneschüssel zur Seite. „Also, das müssen wir wohl noch üben." „Naja, es ist nicht so, als wäre es eine lebenswichtige Sache.", kicherte Alfred um seine roten Wangen zu überspielen. „Ach, und was, wenn du dir die Arme brichst und ich dich füttern muss?" „Dann kannst du immer noch einen Löffel nehmen." Herbert spielte einen Moment lang mit dem Gedanken, seinen Stuhl um den Tisch herum zu ziehen, entschied sich dann aber für die praktischere Lösung. Er nahm einfach direkt auf Alfreds Schoß Platz. „Und wenn ich keinen habe?" „Nun, dann muss ich verhungern.", weigerte der andere sich, nachzugeben, als er dem älteren Vampir die Arme um die Hüften schlang.  
„Ach so. Na, das kann ja nur eine Frage von Stunden sein." Herberts Spötteleien trugen ihm einen beleidigten Blick von Alfred ein. „Sollten wir nicht Essen machen?" Grinsend angelte der Grafensohn nach einem weiteren Tomatenstück. „Das tun wir doch."

-----------------------------------------------

Graf von Krolock und Sarah saßen Seite an Seite im Theater und genossen die Vorführung - mehr oder weniger. Das Stück war zwar sehr romantisch, aber im Moment konnte sich Sarah überhaupt nicht auf diese Stimmung einlassen.  
„Du meinst, wir werden nachher von Herbi und Alfi bedient???" Die junge Frau bemühte sich, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken um die anderen Gäste nicht zu stören, aber was ihr der Graf gerade über seine weiteren Plänefür die Nacht verraten hatte, war einfach zu absurd.  
„Können sie denn überhaupt kochen?" „Das möchte ich für sie hoffen, sonst dürfen sie es gern den Rest der Woche üben." „Hmmm ... Magda, Chagall und Koukol im Urlaub. Herbert und Alfi beim Töpfe schrubben. Das wird eine Woche nur für uns zwei.", schwärmte sie. „Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass sie wirklich beim Kochen sind." Graf von Krolock warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu.  
„Ach nein?" „Oh, komm schon, Schatz. Erstens haben sie sturmfrei und zweitens sind sie auch nur Männer." „Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass Alfred genau das stört." „He, sie sind nun schon seit Monaten so gut wie ein Paar. Die Einzigen, die das noch nicht einsehen wollen, sind sie selbst." „Und was willst du mir damit sagen?" Sarah gab dem Gafen einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ohne deinen Sohn beleidigen zu wollen, ich glaube wir sollten eine Kleinigkeit essen, bevor wir zurückfahren."

-----------------------------------------------

Entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit war das Ragout aber doch noch im Ofen gelandet. Nun sahen sich die beiden Vampire der nächsten Herausforderung gegenüber. „Herbert, bist du sicher, dass die Dinger „Rohe Klöße" heißen?" „Ja, absolut. Zumindest hießen sie vor dreihundert Jahren so. Mit diesen modernen Kochbüchern kenn ich mich nicht aus." Er gesellte sich zu dem armen Alfred, der ratlos in eben jenem „modernen" Kochbuch blätterte, dessen Seiten fast in seinen Fingern zerkrümelten. „Du könntest mir ruhig ein bisschen helfen!" „Das tu ich doch." Lächelnd legte Herbert dem jungen Wissenschaftler das Kinn auf die Schulter. „Ich unterstütze dich moralisch." „Na, wenn ich dich nicht hätte." Frustriert klappte der Jungvampir das Buch zu und streichelte geistesabwesend über Herberts Hände, die auf seinen Hüften ruhten. „Also, hier drin gibt's keine rohen Klöße. Gibt es nicht irgendeine Alternative? Immerhin haben wir die Kartoffeln jetzt schon fertig." „Hmmm ... lass mich nachdenken." „Herbert, du denkst nicht, du nagst an meinem Ohrläppchen." „Oh, wär mir gar nicht aufgefallen.", flüsterte der, sehr genau wissend, dass sein Atem den empfindlichen jungen Vampir im Ohr kitzelte. „Soll ich vielleicht aufhören?" „Nein." Mit einer wohligen Gänsehaut lehnte Alfred sich gegen Herbert. „Es ist schön." Lächelnd strich der ältere Vampir die blonden Locken des Studenten zur Seite und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss in den Nacken. „Kartoffelbrei." „... Was?" Alfred brauchte einen Moment um seine Gedanken wieder aufs Kochen zu lenken. Und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Herbert es zutiefst genoss, ihn so durcheinander zu bringen.  
„Wir könnten stattdessen einfach Kartoffelbrei machen." „Ach so. Und wie geht das?" „Soweit ich weiß muss man einfach Milch zu den Kartoffeln geben und sie dann klein stampfen." „Hmm ... das sollten sogar wir hinbekommen." Etwas widerwillig löste sich Alfred aus Herberts Umarmung und griff nach dem Milchkrug.  
„Wie viel braucht man da?" „Keine Ahnung. Kipp das Zeug einfach rein, wird schon schief gehen." Herbert durchwühlte solange die Küche nach etwas, das die Bezeichnung Kartoffelstampfer verdiente, gab sich aber schließlich auch mit einer Gabel zufrieden.  
Alfred warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf die große Schüssel und das kleine Werkzeug. „Super, ich schau in hundert Jahren mal vorbei, ob du fertig bist." Herbert verzog das Gesicht. „Sehr komisch, schnapp dir lieber auch eine."

Voller Enthusiasmus machten sich die beiden an die Arbeit. Aber so einfach war es nun auch nicht, die Kartoffeln zu bändigen. „Iiieh! Alfi, das spritzt!" „Tut mir leid, die ist unter der Gabel weggerutscht.Vielleicht hätten wir sie weicher kochen sollen?" Herbert konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Jetzt ist es eh zu spät. Ich setz mich hin, das dauert noch eine Weile." „Egoist. Und wo sitz ich?" Herbert warf dem jungen Mann einen koketten Augenaufschlag zu. „Auf meinem Schoß ist reichlich Platz." Alfred runzelte einen Moment lang die Stirn, entschied aber, dass das immer noch besser war, als die ganze Zeit zu stehen. „Unter einer Bedingung: Nur, wenn du aufpasst, wo deine Hände herumstreunen." Herbert schaute etwas beleidigt aus der Wäsche. „Ich darf doch sehr bitten! Was denkst du von mir?" „Ähmm ..." Alfred machte es sich auf Herberts Knien gemütlich und zog die Schüssel ein Stück näher.  
„Natürlich nur das Beste." „Das will ich dir auch geraten haben." Mit vereinten Kräften machten sie sich über die Kartoffeln her, als Alfred plötzlich innehielt.  
„Herbert." Der Angesprochen schmiegte sich betont unschuldig an die Schulter des Assistenten. „Hmm?" „Deine Hand liegt auf meinem Knie." Mit einem leisen Lachen vergrub Herbert das Gesicht in Alfreds Locken. „Ich weiß." Der Jungvampir erschauderte bei der Berührung. „Solltest du nicht auf deine Hände aufpassen?" Lächelnd strich Herbert mit der Nase über Alfreds Nackenhärchen und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf den Hals. „Das tu ich doch. Du hast nicht gesagt, dass ich sie nicht absichtlich dorthin legen darf." Alfred merkte nicht einmal, dass er automatisch den Kopf zur Seite geneigt hatte. Er protestierte auch nicht, als Herberts Hand langsam über seinen Oberschenkel streichelte. Erst als er die spitzen Zähne des Vampirs über seine Haut gleiten spürte, schrak der junge Mann auf. „Herbert!" Alfreds erste Reaktion war Flucht. Dummerweise befand sich nicht viel in Reichweite, an dem er sich hätte festhalten können – abgesehen von einer Schale voll Milch und halbzerquetschten Kartoffeln. Bis Alfred auf den Beinen war, hatte die längst ihren Inhalt großzügig auf den Boden, die Wände und den überraschten blonden Vampir auf dem Küchenstuhl verteilt.  
„Was war DAS?!" Mit hochroten Wangen starrte Alfred auf seine Zehenspitzen und murmelte ein verlegenes „T'schuldigung...". Schuldbewusst ließ er den Blick über die verklebte Küche schweifen. Damit war dann wohl auch ihre Beilage erledigt.  
Herbert schien das weit weniger tragisch zu finden. „Wenn du so empfindlich bist, will ich gar nicht wissen, wie du um dich geschlagen hast, als Sarah dich gebissen hat.", feixte er und stand auf um sich wenigstens die größeren Kartoffelstückchen vom Hemd zu wischen. Es stand dem Jungvampir förmlich auf die Stirn geschrieben, wie peinlich ihm das ganze war.  
„Macht doch nichts. Dann müssen wir halt etwas anderes kochen." Er küsste Alfred zärtlich auf die Lippen.  
„Und in der Zwischenzeit setzen wir die Vorsuppe auf."

Erleichtert füllte der Jungvampir einen Topf mit Wasser und schüttete den Reis hinein, den sie in der Vorratskammer gefunden hatten. „Wenn du möchtest, helfe ich dir nachher, dein Hemd zu waschen." Herbert trat hinter den Gehilfen und schlang ihm einen Arm um den Bauch. „Weißt du, was ich an der ganzen Sache wirklich unfair finde?" Alfred ahnte bereits, dass es nichts Gutes sein konnte. „Äh ... nein..." Er sah das Grinsen des Vampirs nicht, konnte es aber umso deutlicher aus dessen Stimme heraushören. „Das du so sauber geblieben bist." Alfred kreischte erschrocken, als Herbert ihm etwas weiches übers Gesicht schmierte.  
„Iiieeh, was soll das denn?!" Misstrauisch leckte er sich über die Lippen. „Na toll, wir haben keinen Kartoffelbrei und du fängst auch noch an, mit der Sahne zu spielen!", schalt er Herbert – vergeblich.  
„Dafür bist du jetzt wirklich unwiderstehlich süß.", flüsterte er mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf den jungen Studenten.  
Zum Glück konnte man durch die Sahneschicht nicht sehen, wie Alfred zum wiederholten Mal in dieser Nacht errötete. „Du bist unmöglich, Herbert!" Der Assistent wischte sich übers Gesicht und wollte die Sahne, die an seinen Fingern klebte auf den grinsenden Vampir schleudern, aber der griff kurzerhand nach dem Handgelenk des jungen Mannes und hielt ihn fest. „Ich weiß." Alfred schluckte schwer, als Herbert begann, ihm einen Finger nach dem anderen sauber zu lecken.  
„Was ... was machst du denn?" „Wonach sieht es denn aus?" Alfred schien protestieren zu wollen, aber Herbert kam ihm zuvor und zog den Nachwuchswissenschaftler so nah an sich heran, dass er sich den Hals verrenken musste, um zu dem blonden Vampir aufzusehen.  
„Herbert ... das Essen ..." Es fiel Alfred mit jeder Sekunde schwerer, sich auf ihre eigentliche Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, als Herbert ihm zärtlich über den Rücken streichelte. „ ... ist im Ofen und braucht noch ein bisschen." , beendete Herbert den Satz und küsste seinen Liebling auf die Stirn. „Und Vater und Sarah sind noch im Theater." „Und ... was willst du mir damit sagen?" Alfred erschauderte und schlang beide Arme um Herbert, als eine vorwitzige Zunge die Konturen seiner Wangenknochen nachzog.  
„Du bist doch der Wissenschaftler. Sag du es mir." Der Assistent war froh, dass Herbert augenscheinlich keine Antwort erwartete. Er wäre zu keiner mehr in der Lage gewesen, als die Hände des Vampirs unter sein Hemd glitten und liebevoll über seine Haut strichen.

------------------------------------------------------

„Nun dann, trinken wir auf uns beide.", Sarah hob ihr Glas und ließ es leicht gegen das des Grafen klirren.  
Die beiden hatten sich entschlossen, die Pause des Stückes für einen kleinen Imbiss zu nutzen. „Lass es dir schmecken, Liebling." Der Graf nippte an seinem Wein und warf dabei einen Blick auf Sarahs Teller. Es war ihm unbegreiflich, wie eine Vampirin sich für einen Haufen Grünzeug begeistern konnte, aber er war klug genug, das nicht zu erwähnen.  
„Ich bin ja wirklich gespannt auf das Ende.", meinte Sarah zwischen zwei Gabeln ihres Salats. „Das war ja so romantisch, als er ihr diesen Brief geschrieben hat. Meinst du sie findet ihn, bevor ..." Sarah verstummte. Zwischen den Gästen hatte sie gerade jemanden erspäht, der ihr bekannt vorkam. Sie sah noch einmal zu einer kleinen Gruppe, die im Foyer des Theaters stand. Ihr Blick blieb an einem jungen Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug hängen, der ihnen dummerweise den Rücken zudrehte. Er trug das blonde Haar zu einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, aber dennoch war sich Sarah sicher, ihn zu kennen.  
Graf von Krolock hatte nun seinerseits bemerkt, dass etwas die junge Frau ablenkte und folgte ihrem Blick.  
„Oh nein, das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" „Was denn?" „Ich glaube, wir haben gerade den Grund für Herberts und Alfreds heimlichen Ausflug entdeckt." Der Mann musste ihre Blicke gespürt haben und als er sich umdrehte, erkannte auch Sarah ihn wieder.  
„Alfons!" Der zwinkerte ihr zu und tippte dem Mann neben sich auf die Schulter.  
„Ich hätte mir doch fast denken können, dass ihr früher ankommt als abgesprochen." Der Graf begrüßte die Beiden mit einem Händedruck, als sie an ihrem Tisch ankamen.  
„Ach, was hat uns verraten?", fragte Alfons neugierig, bevor er Sarah galant auf die Hand küsste.  
„Zwei Lausbuben, die zu ungewöhnlich früher Stunde die Speisekammer geplündert haben.", erwiderte Graf von Krolock trocken, aber es reichte, dass Alfons mitleidig das Gesicht verzog. „Du hast ihnen doch nichts angetan?" „Würde ich nie tun.", entgegnete von Krolock im selben Tonfall.  
Sarah hingegen musterte neugierig den zweiten Mann mit seinen sanften braunen Augen. Als niemand Anstalten machte sie vorzustellen, fragte sie vorsichtig: „Alfons? Ist das dein ... äh, Begleiter?" „Aber natürlich!", erwiderte der ohne zu zögern und legte dem anderen Vampir einen Arm um die Schulter. „Nur nicht ganz so wie du denkst." „Darf ich vorstellen, Jonathan McAllister, mein Schwiegersohn.", erklärte der Graf, als er die verwirrte Miene seiner Frau bemerkte. (A/N: Wir nehmen mal einfach an, dass die beiden sich noch nicht kennen gelernt haben)  
„Oh, Hallo.", Sarah schüttelte dem Mann mit hochroten Wangen die Hand. „Heißt das, dass Karolina auch da ist?" „Oh ja, sie tratscht hier irgendwo mit ein paar alten Freundinnen. Habt ihr Herbert in den Keller gesperrt um einen Abend frei zu bekommen?" Lächelnd berichtete der Graf den beiden Vampiren vom Schicksal der heimlichen Partygänger.  
„Ach du Schande!" Alfons fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht um sein breites Grinsen zu verbergen. „Na, das möchte ich zu gern sehen. Herbert und Alfred zusammen in der Küche." „Könnt ihr doch.", erwiderte Sarah leichthin, auch wenn sie dafür einen zweifelnden Blick vom Grafen und hochgezogene Augenbrauen der anderen erntete. „Was denn?", verteidigte die junge Frau ihren Vorschlag. „Morgen Abend wären sie ohnehin angekommen, da können sie auch gleich mitfahren. Und einem romantischen, störungsfreien Abend steht es bestimmt nicht im Weg, ein paar Babysitter im Schloss zu haben.", fügte sie mit einem koketten Zwinkern in Richtung des Grafen hinzu.  
„Na meinetwegen.", ließ der sich breitschlagen. „Wenn sie wollen, können sie mitkommen."

--------------------------------------------------------

Im Schloss hatte Alfred es sich inzwischen auf dem Küchentisch gemütlich gemacht – auch wenn gemütlich vielleicht nicht die richtige Bezeichnung dafür war, dass einem Möhrenstückchen in den Rücken piekten.  
„Herbi, das ist unbequem!", beschwerte sich der junge Mann halbherzig.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast. Die Gabel hab ich doch weggelegt." Herbert hatte sich in den letzten Minuten ganz der Aufgabe verschrieben, den armen Studenten wieder von der Sahne zu befreien, die er abbekommen hatte und war inzwischen immerhin fast bei seinem Bauchnabel angekommen.  
Alfred warf ihm den strengsten Blick zu, zu dem er in der Lage war – unter den gegebenen Umständen gerade genug um den Vampir lächeln zu lassen. „Du kannst aufstehen, wenn du willst.", schlug er vor und blies Alfred sanft über den Bauchnabel.  
„Ahh ... nicht!" Schlagartig vergaß Alfred seine unbequeme Lage und versuchte vergeblich, sich von dem älteren Vampir wegzurollen. „Was denn? Ist da etwa jemand kitzlig?" Begeistert von seinem neusten Schabernack begann Herbert mit der Zungenspitze Kreise um Alfreds Nabl zu ziehen. „Ohh ... bitte hör auf! Herbi, Erbarmen!" Aber dafür genoss Herbert es viel zu sehr, wie Alfred sich in seinem Griff wand. Seine langen Haare – die Schleife war irgendwann in den letzten Minuten verloren gegangen - kitzelten den jungen Wissenschaftler noch mehr. Erst als der Assistent schon fast Seitenstechen bekam, ließ er seine Aufmerksamkeit ein wenig tiefer wandern. Alfred schnappte immer noch krampfhaft nach Luft, als er spürte, wie Herbert nach seinem Hosenknopf griff.  
„He, was ... was machst du?" „Ich probier mal etwas Neues aus.", war die lässige Antwort und Alfred spürte, wie es ihm den Atem verschlug, als Herbert seine Lippen zärtlich die dünne Haarlinie auf seinem Bauch entlang gleiten ließ. Dort verharrte er und sah zu seinem Angebeteten hoch.  
„Warum hörst du denn ... auf?", brachte Alfred schließlich hervor, als Herbert sich nicht rührte.  
„Soll ich denn weitermachen? Du liegst doch so unbequem." Der Assistent glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Die paar Möhren in seinem Rücken interessierten ihn im Augenblick nicht die Bohne. „Ja, natürlich! Komm schon, das fühlt sich so genial an!", erwiderte er, als er wieder in der Lage war, in zusammenhängenden Sätzen zu sprechen.  
Herbert wusste, dass dieser Zustand nicht lang anhalten würde. Aber anstatt Alfreds Hose weiter aufzuknöpfen, begann er so sanft über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel zu streicheln, dass Alfred die Berührung durch den Stoff kaum spürte.  
Es machte einfach zuviel Spaß, den jungen Mann zu ärgern, um jetzt schon damit aufzuhören. Herbert musste lächeln, als Alfred seinen Namen keuchte und öffnete einen weiteren Hosenknopf. „Herbi!" Auch die restlichen Knöpfe ließen nicht lang auf sich warten.  
„Herbert, der Ofen!!" Herbert brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, was Alfred da vor sich hin faselte. Reichlich spät schaltete der Vampir und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, was der Assistent sah – verräterische Rußschwaden, die sich aus den Ofentür kringelten. „Ach du Heiliger!!!" Mit ein paar der kreativsten Flüche, die Alfred je gehört hatte, riss Herbert den Backofen auf und versuchte die Qualmwolken aus dem Weg zu wedeln. Mit zwei Topflappen in jeder Hand griff er nach der Auflaufform, aber die war inzwischen so heiß, dass er sie trotzdem recht unsanft auf den Ofen fallen ließ und gerade noch den Topf auffangen konnte, der davon fast auf den Küchenboden geschubst wurde. Das bewahrte den armen Vampir aber nicht davor, einen ordentlichen Schwapp Suppe abzubekommen. Alfred hatte es inzwischen geschafft, vom Tisch zu klettern und das kalte Wasser aufzudrehen, so dass Herbert die Hände darunter kühlen konnte.  
„Ich hol ein bisschen Eis, das geht besser." Während Alfred Richtung Speisekammer stapfte, warf Herbert einen deprimierten Blick auf den Schlamassel, den er gerade angerichtet hatte. Und dabei hatte die Nacht so gut angefangen!

-------------------------------------------------------

Munter schwatzend traten die fünf Vampire aus dem Theater hinaus in die kalte Nachtluft. Sarah und Karolina schwärmten immer noch in höchsten Tönen von dem unglaublich romantischen Happy End, die drei Männer hatten sich inzwischen anderen Themen zugewandt.  
„In welchem Wirtshaus seit ihr untergekommen?" „Die wilde Knoblauchknolle. Unten am alten Friedhof.", erklärte Jonathan. „Sehr viel war nicht mehr frei so kurz vor Halloween." „Ist aber nicht weit von der Hauptstraße. Ihr müsst also keinen Umweg fahren, damit wir unser Gepäck einladen können." Alfons drehte sich vorsichtshalber um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die Frauen ihnen noch folgten. „Na los ihr zwei, sonst friert ihr im Laufen fest."

----------------------------------------------------

In der Küche des Schlosses sah die Stimmung weit weniger fröhlich aus. Die beiden unfreiwilligen Köche saßen mehr oder weniger entmutigt um den verkohlten Rehbraten. Alfred hatte seinen Kopf auf die ausgestreckten Arme gelegt, Herbert – dessen Hände immer noch in einer Schüssel Eiswasser hingen – einfach das Kinn auf die Tischplatte gestützt.  
„Sieht nicht gut aus.", bemerkte der Grafensohn überflüssigerweise.  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht gut." „Haben wir wenigstens noch eine theoretische Chance?" Alfred dachte einen Moment lang über die Frage nach.  
„Naja, von der Suppe ist noch die Hälfte da, auch wenn der Reis sich aufgelöst hat. Der Kartoffelbrei klebt überall, nur nicht auf den Tellern. Das Ragout steht grad als dampfendes Häufchen zwischen uns und für den Nachtisch haben wir keine Schlagsahne mehr. Ach ja,  
und das Theaterstück war vor gut zehn Minuten zu Ende." Herbert seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Müsst ihr Wissenschaftler immer so schonungslos ehrlich sein?" Alfred zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Was soll's? Zeit für Plan B." Der blonde Vampir nahm die Hände aus der Schüssel und wischte sie an seinem ohnehin ruinierten Hemd trocken. Alfred warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Welcher Plan B? Wir hatten ja noch nicht mal einen Plan A." Herbert ersparte es sich, seine Bemerkung über Wissenschaftler zu wiederholen.

----------------------------------------------

Die schwerbeladene Kutsche mit den fünf Vampiren, dem Professor und dem Gepäck der Neuankömmlinge quälte sich ächzend die letzten Meter in den Schlosshof hinein.  
„Na dann bin ich aber verdammt gespannt!", flüsterte Sarah dem Grafen zu, als er ihr galant aus der Kutsche half. Alfons und der Professor hatten sich bereiterklärt, das Gepäck hineinzubringen, während Jonathan und Karolina die Zimmer vorbereiten würden. Neugierig folgten sie den Gängen in Richtung Küche. „Ach du je, sind bei euch die Hunnen eingefallen!", stöhnte Karolina, die den ersten Blick in den völlig verwüsteten Raum erhascht hatte. Graf von Krolock musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht sonderlich überrascht war.  
Ein schüchternes Räuspern lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Vampire von dem Chaos weg. „Euer Exzellenz? Mylady? Hier entlang bitte." Sarah musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen, als Alfred plötzlich in schlohweißem Hemd mit schwarzer Fliege vor ihnen stand. „Bist du unter die Kellner gegangen?" „Nur euch zu Ehren, Mylady." Der Assistent küsste Sarah höflich auf die Hand – eine Geste, die er sich von Herbert abgeschaut hatte – bevor er Graf von Krolock den Weg zum Kaminzimmer wies.  
„Dürfen wir uns das mit ansehen?", flüsterte Karolina ihrem Vater zu. Der nickte, ebenfalls gespannt, was die beiden Vampire ausgeheckt haben mochten.

„OH, das ist ja traumhaft!!!" Sarah klappte prompt die Kinnlade herunter, als sie den Tisch im Kaminzimmer erblickte. Genauso hatte sie sich ein romantisches Candlelight Dinner vorgestellt.  
„Nun setzt euch doch.", forderte Herbert die beiden auf. Er hatte sich ähnlich herausgeputzt wie Alfred, was an ihm fast noch ungewohnter wirkte. „Zur Feier des Tages gibt es das Komplettmenü passend zu eurer Verlobungsreise: Spaghetti Bolognese nach altem Familienrezept, dazu Blutpudding und Reisbrei als Dessert. Und zu trinken ..." Er warf einen kritischen Blick auf die Flasche, die er in der Hand hielt. „... einen Wein der so alt ist, dass man das Etikett nicht mehr lesen kann." Er schenkte den beiden ein und verneigte sich dann mit einem mühsam unterdrückten Grinsen. „Ich wünsche eine schöne Nacht. Alfred und ich werden uns in der Zwischenzeit die Küche vornehmen."

--------------------------------

Erleichtert schlug Alfred die Küchentür hinter sich zu und ließ sich dagegen sacken. „Puh, ich kann nicht glauben, dass das funktioniert hat." Jonathan und Karolina hatten sich bereit erklärt, mit dem Chaos in der Küche zu helfen. „Was hat funktioniert?", fragte die Vampirin neugierig.  
„Na dass der Graf und Sarah nicht bemerkt haben, dass das Fleisch in der Bolognese ..." Weiter kam Alfred nicht, bevor Herbert ihm den Mund zu hielt. „ ... gar nicht nach dem Rezept von Tante Cilia gekocht ist.", beendete er schnell und schenkte seiner Schwester ein entschuldigendes Grinsen.  
Die schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, sagt es nicht! Ich will gar nicht hören, was ihr wieder ausgefressen habt." Sie legte ihrem Mann einen Arm um die Hüfte und warf ihrem kleinen Bruder einen strengen Blick zu.  
„Jonni und ich kümmern uns um die Küche, ihr zwei macht, dass ihr ins Bad kommt." „Hä? Wieso Bad?" Karolinas Antwort bestand nur aus ein paar rumänischen Worten, die weder Alfred noch Jonathan verstanden.  
Herbert hingegen wurde wie auf Knopfdruck knallrot und scheuchte Alfred vor sich her in Richtung Badezimmer.  
„Was hat sie denn gesagt?", fragte der verwirrte junge Mann, als die Badetür hinter ihnen zufiel. Herbert war zwar immer noch rosa im Gesicht, grinste aber schon wieder. „Ich soll dir wenigstens die Schlagsahne hinter den Ohren abwaschen."

----------------------------------------

Und was sagt ihr? Grauenhaft?  
Klasse?  
Geht so?  
Steeljren hör endlich auf mit dem Scheiß und schreib Viva Venezia weiter?  
Der kleine lila Button ist offen für alle Kommentare.


	4. Süßes oder Saures

--------------------------------------

Süßes oder Saures

---------------------------------------

Diese kleine Ausgeburt meiner unergründlichen Fantasie geht mit einem ganz frechen Grinsen an Black Mistress.  
Kuck nicht so. Du weißt genau, warum ich dir die Geschichte widme ... )  
Kleiner Tipp, es geht um Alfons und das Setting hab ich mir mal eben bei dir abgeschaut.  
Jaja, das Klischee ist wirklich uralt ... aber selbst mit 2135 kann es einem noch passieren ...

-----------------------------------------

Oh Gott, ich wünschte ich wäre tot! Zugegeben, für einen Vampir ein recht unpassender Gedanke, aber anders kann man es einfach nicht beschreiben. So einen grauenhaften Kater hatte ich das letzte Mal nach Herberts hundertstem Geburtstag!  
Keine Ahnung, wo ich bin oder welches Jahr wir haben. Offengesagt bin ich mir nichtmal sicher, ob ich irgendwo in einer Ecke liege oder im Sitzen geschlafen hab. Auf jeden Fall dröhnt mein Kopf geradezu unbeschreiblich, ich bekomme keine Luft, mir tut alles weh und ganz in der Nähe muss eine von diesen neumodischen Höllenmaschinen vorbeirasen. Wie hießen die doch gleich? Ach ja, Eisenbahnen ...glaub ich.  
Ok, in so einem Fall helfen nur gute alte Familienrezepte. Wenn ich jetzt noch jemanden hätte, der mir einen Becher Ouzo, ein Ei und ein paar Knollen Knoblauch bringen könnte .  
Dummerweise deutet hier gerade nichts darauf hin, dass sich in meiner Nähe ein lebendes oder untotes Wesen befindet, dass dazu bereit wäre. Alles muss man selber machen.  
Gut, jetzt reiß dich zusammen, Alfons, und mach die Augen auf ... Hallo? Großhirn an Augen ...? Aaah! Schwerer Fehler! Wo zum Teufel kommt dieses grauenhaft grelle Licht her? Hab ich etwa im Freien gepennt!  
Ganz ruhig, Junge. Noch ein Versuch ... wenn doch diese blöde Lok endlich weiterfahren würde ... oder wenn ich wenigstens ordentlich atmen könnte.  
Langsam scheinen meine Sehnerven soweit abgestorben zu sein, dass es zumindest nicht mehr weh tut – auch wenn ich immer noch nicht mehr als ein paar verschwommene Flecke sehe, die vor mir herumtanzen.  
Können die nicht stillhalten? Davon wird einem ja ganz schlecht! Die gute Nachricht – ich scheine zumindest irgendwo zu liegen. Ich bin mir zwar noch nicht sicher, ob auf dem Bauch oder auf dem Rücken, aber das kann warten. Regel Nummer eins bei Kater oder nachwirkender Alkoholvergiftung: Nicht aufstehen. Und falls du schon stehst, schleunigst fallen lassen. Glaubt mir, ist Erfahrungssache.  
Ok, konzentrieren wir uns wieder auf das wirklich wichtige, nämlich ... ja was wollt ich doch gleich? Ach ist egal. So langsam aber sicher nehmen meine Augen ihren Dienst wieder auf. Die verschwommenen Punkte entpuppen sich als eine Art Deckenmosaik. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass das die Decke ist. Auch das Motiv kenn ich irgendwo her ... Oh und das grausame, grelle Licht ist der Mond. So ein Dreck, Koukol war also schon hier und hat die Vorhänge aufgezogen. Koukol? Ah, das ist es! So langsam wachen meine grauen Zellen aus dem Koma auf, scheint es. Ich bin bei den Krolocks ... liege in einem Bett ... und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, war gestern Halloween. Ja, und Magda wollte, dass ich ihre selbstkreierten Cocktails probiere ... Memo an mich selbst: Nie wieder Cocktails von Magda annehmen ... Magda. Stimmt, die Krolocks haben ja Familienzuwachs bekommen. Das heißt ja wir haben schon achtzehnhundert ... ... ... irgendwas.  
Wow, von soviel Gehirnakrobatik wird einem ja noch schwindliger. Aber die Kopfschmerzen lassen wenigstens ein bisschen nach. Hmm, wäre ja glatt der richtige Zeitpunkt für ein kleines Experiment. Gaaaanz vorsicht ... den Kopf ein Stück nach links drehen ... ooh! Also ich weiß ja nicht, was ich gestern Nacht gegessen habe, aber ich glaube ich werd es gleich erfahren.  
Nur gut, dass irgendetwas meinen brummenden Schädel abgefangen hat. Im Moment fühlt er sich nämlich nicht so an, als würde er aus eigener Kraft halten!  
Also nochmal auf mit den Augen ... es war ... mein Arm. Nein, Moment mal! Das ist gar nicht mein Arm!! Diese Erkenntnis ist dann doch ein bisschen viel für meinen vernebelten Verstand. Ganz ruhig, Alfons. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Panik ... seit Einführung des Christentums werden nur noch selten Leute dazu verflucht, im falschen Körper aufzuwachen! Nochmal von vorne. Meine Augen scheinen wieder einwandfrei zu funktionieren. Mein Kopf liegt mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auf einem Arm. Hmm ... nicht gerade kräftig, schwarze Haare, könnte mal wieder abspecken. Definitiv NICHT meiner!  
Aber wo ein Arm ist, ist normalerweise auch eine Schulter. (Wie gut, dass ich Hippocrates noch persönlich gekannt hab.) Und wo eine Schulter ist ... Himmel, wie weit soll ich mir denn noch den Hals verrenken?  
Ooch nee! Warum muss ich eigentlich immer alles so genau wissen wollen?  
Gar nicht so einfach, sich nicht zu übergeben, wenn man mit dem Kopf auf so etwas hartes wie ein Kissen knallt.  
Also ganz langsam ... gebt mir einen Augenblick, das zu verarbeiten. Dieses brutale Dröhnen ist gar keine Eisenbahn! Es ist dieser bekloppte Wirt, den der Graf nicht rausschmeißen kann, weil es sein Schwiegervater in spe ist! Und ich krieg keine Luft, weil dieser Schnarchsack auf mir drauf liegt...

Gehirnwindungen haben etwas grausames. Entweder funktionieren sie gar nicht oder gleich zu gut.  
Meine entschieden sich in genau diesem Moment, ihre Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen.  
„Scheiße!!!" Ohne noch länger zu zögern rolle ich mich unter diesem ... diesem ... unter Chagall weg und lande natürlich prompt mit dem Kopf auf den Dielen.  
Na herrlich, wenn eine Nacht schon so anfängt. Aber vielleicht bin ich durch den Aufprall ja endlich wach geworden .  
Ein vorsichtiger Blick über die Bettkante zerstört zumindest diese Hoffnung. Chagall liegt immer noch schnarchend auf dem Bett. Aber kein Grund, gleich das Schlimmste anzunehmen. ‚Wenigstens bist du nicht völlig nackt.', hätte Herbert jetzt wahrscheinlich gesagt, aber ich weiß nicht, ob mich die einsame Socke an meinem linken Fuß wirklich tröstet - inwieweit von Chagalls Klamotten noch etwas übrig ist, schau ich lieber nicht nach.  
Und das schlimmste ist, dass ich mich immer noch an überhaupt nichts erinnere. Mit dem Rücken gegen die Bettkante gelehnt – auf keinen Fall klettere ich da wieder rein! – halte ich erstmal nach dem Rest meiner Kleidung ausschau. Und versuche meinem verkaterten Gehirn noch ein paar Erinnerungsfetzen zu entlocken. Magda hat Cocktails gemixt, dass weiß ich noch. Und Professor Abronsius hat an jeden ein kleines Halloweengeschenk verteilt. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass diese Süßigkeiten-süchtigen Jungvampire die natürlich prompt alle für sich wollten. Oh je ... und als nächstes saß ich zusammen mit Chagall auf einem der Balkons, während die Kids vergeblich an die verriegelte Tür geklopft haben. Und die Flasche Vodka, die er aus seinem Mantel gezogen hat entspringt bestimmt auch nicht nur meiner Fantasie.  
Und danach ... ja. Gute Frage. Danach bin ich aufgewacht, weil mich etwas fast zerdrückt hat.  
Gar nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht. Bei genauerer Betrachtung kann man sich mit dem Kerl ja ganz gut unterhalten. Aber deswegen muss ich doch nicht gleich ... ein Blick über die Schulter bestätigt mir, dass er der dicke schnarchende Wirt sich nicht entgegen aller Erwartung in einen hübschen Jüngling verwandelt hat. Es gibt zwar angeblich nur eine Methode einer – naja ... hässlichen – Kröte eine angenehmere Gestalt zu geben, aber irgendetwas in mir weigert sich beharrlich, das auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen. Meine Situation ist schon verfranst genug, auch ohne das ich ihn freiwillig küsse!  
Ich könnte ihn wecken. Es besteht immerhin die Möglichkeit, dass er nicht alle Ereignisse des letzten Tages vergessen hat. Allerdings brauchen Jungvampire normalerweise viel länger um einen Kater zu verarbeiten ... und sogar mir ist noch schlecht.  
Oh Mann, wenn Herbert etwas hiervon mitbekommt, krieg ich das noch in hundert Jahren zu hören! Und sein ach so erwachsener Herr Papa ist in dieser Hinsicht auch nicht viel gnädiger.  
Nein, besser sie erfahren überhaupt nichts. Chagall sieht nicht so aus, als würde er mich vermissen, wenn er aufwacht – also geh ich am Besten erstmal Duschen!  
Nichts hilft so gut gegen Schwierigkeiten wie eine heiße Dusche. Und da Herbert schon vor Ewigkeiten dafür gesorgt hat, dass es von so ziemlich jedem Raum dieses Schlosses aus einen Geheimgang zu einem Bad gab, sollte das auch kein Problem darstellen. Meine Klamotten sind ja ohnehin schon verschwunden, also ziehe ich Chagall mit einem kräftigen Ruck die Bettdecke weg. Ohoh, offenbar ein wenig zu kräftig, denn Chagall reiße ich aus versehen gleich mit aus dem Bett. Und wie sollte es auch anders sein, der dumme Wirt muss natürlich aufwachen!  
Offenbar verträgt er Alkohol besser als ich erwartet hätte. Ich hab mich kaum in die Decke eingewickelt, da begreift er wo er sich gerade befindet.  
„Oi!!! Wie kommen sie in mein Hotel?!" ... na gut, vielleicht auch nicht.  
„Das hier ist nicht dein Hotel du Dummkopf, sondern das Schloss. Und wenn du dich vielleicht erheben könntest? Du liegst auf dem Deckenzipfel." Grummelnd wälzt er sich wieder auf die Matraze, da fällt ihm auf, dass ich wohl kein Hirngespinst bin.  
„Alfons? Was machst du denn hier? Ist Magda schon aufgestanden?" „MAGDA??!" Ich weiß nicht genau, ob er schon soweit bei Sinnen ist, dass er das Entsetzen auf meinem Gesicht bemerkt hat, oder ob er es geschafft hat auf anderem Wege zwei und zwei zusammenzuzählen.  
„DU??!" Bei der Gelegenheit scheint ihm auch aufzufallen, dass es um seinen Bekleidungszustand nicht viel besser steht als um meinen und er versucht, die Decke wieder an sich zu reißen.  
Nix da, das ist meine!  
„Moment mal? Hab ich das nur geträumt? Heißt dass, das war gar nicht Magda, die mir gestern Nacht so schön ..." Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffe ich es, mir die Hände vor die Ohren zu schlagen. Auch wenn die Erschütterung nicht gerade förderlich für meine Kopfschmerzen war, auf diese Art von Details kann ich im Moment dankend verzichten.  
Blöderweise hat Chagall die Gelegenheit genutzt, sich die gesamte Decke anzueignen.  
„Wie kommst du eigentlich dazu, dich als Magda auszugeben!", fährt mich der Wirt auch noch an, kaum dass er in seinen neuen Besitz eingewickelt ist.  
„Ich hab mich als überhaupt niemand ausgegeben!" Aber davon scheint er etwa soviel hören zu wollen, wie er Interesse daran hat, mir auch ein Stück Decke abzugeben.  
Typisch Frischgebissene, ständig davon überzeugt, die ganze Welt hätte es nur auf sie abgesehen!  
„Ach Nein?! Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass mich gestern ein hübsches Mädchen mit langen roten Haaren hier rauf begleitet hat! Ich glaub es ja nicht, erst macht dieser Lüstling mich betrunken und dann setzt er sich sogar noch eine Perücke auf, um mich ins Bett zu kriegen!!!" Also DAS ist jetzt eindeutig genug! Hakt es bei ihm jetzt endgültig? Was glaubt dieser Jungvampir eigentlich, wer er ist!  
„Also jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Yoine! ERSTENS: Du hast den Vodka rausgeholt! ZWEITENS: Das letzte Mal als ich eine Perücke auf hatte, war zu Zeiten Ludwig XIV. Und DRITTENS bist du auch nicht gerade der Traum meiner schlaflosen Vormittage!!" In jedem Streit muss der Klügere irgendwann nachgeben. In diesem Fall sind es die K nöpfe der Bettdecke an der wir beide zerren. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck liegen wir beide neben dem Bett auch dem Fußboden. Chagall mit dem Federbett in der Hand, ich hab den Bezug, den ich mir erstmal um die Hüften wickele.  
Jetzt brauche ich wirklich ganz dringend eine heiße Dusche! Schon allein um meine Nerven wieder zu beruhigen.  
Immer noch vor Wut schäumend und mit kräftigen Kopfschmerzen reiße die Tür zum Geheimgang auf.  
Es gibt nicht viel, was mich heute Abend noch erschüttern könnte. Ein gewisser silberhaariger Vampir und zwei junge Mädels, die sich vor lachen kaum noch halten können, gehören leider dazu.  
„Ihr?! Was macht ... ?" Zu einem sinnvolleren Kommentar fehlen mir die Worte. „Wir haben euch gewarnt! Marzipanschweine oder Streich. Die Schweinchen wolltet ihr ja unbedingt selber essen." So nüchtern bin ich offenbar doch noch nicht, denn ich begreife erst wirklich, was Herbert gerade gesagt hat, als er mir meine Klamotten von gestern Abend in die Hand drückt.  
„Moment mal ... heißt das, ihr habt das alles inszeniert?" Chagall ist hinter mir aufgetaucht und ist augenscheinlich nicht weniger schockiert, als er seine Tochter und seine Geliebte erblickt.  
„Ja!", japst Sarah mit Tränen in den Augen und schwenkt eine Kamera über dem Kopf. „Und wir haben Beweisfotos!" „Aber wenn es euch tröstet, ihr wart gestern morgen so betrunken, dass ihr nichtmal bemerkt habt, wie wir euch hier hoch geschleift und ausgezogen haben. Das einzige, was hier passiert ist, ist das Yoine sich gaaanz lieb an dich dran gekuschelt hat." Im Gegensatz zu den beiden Frauen scheint Herbert meinen Gesichtsausdruck sogar dann noch richtig deuten zu können, wenn mir jemand trotz Kopfschmerzen so ins Ohr schreit, denn er greift nach der Kamera und hastet im Laufschritt den Gang hinunter.  
Ich war schon immer schneller als er.

------------------------------------------

-seufz- Ja, ich geb ja zu, ganz so gemein konnt ich zu dem armen Alfons dann doch nicht sein.

Ich wünsche euch allen erstmal ein schönes Weihnachten. Ich hab jetzt endlich Ferien, und mach mich auf den Weg nach Hause.  
Das heißt aber leider auch : Kein Uninetz mehr. Ich kann also nicht genau sagen, wann ich das nächste mal Online komme. Aber als Trost an alle, die auf Viva Venezia warten: ich hab dann wenigstens viiiiieel Zeit zum weiterschreiben und wenn das Chappi fertig ist, kann ich mir bestimmt mal einen Inetfähigen Rechner erobern.

Und wer bis hierhin gelesen hat, für den ist es doch gar nicht mehr weit zu dem kleinen lila Button da unten! –gg-


	5. A long time ago in a Castle far far away

Hallolo, bitte schlagt mich jetzt nicht dafür, dass ich TdV mit SW kreuze, aber dieser kleine Bunny hat mir einfach solange in den Ohren gelegen, bis ich ihn schließlich doch geschrieben hab.  
Hat es da draußen irgendjemand geschafft, in den letzten Wochen vom StarWars-Rummel verschont zu bleiben (im positiven wie im negativen Sinn)? Ich glaube nicht .  
Und warum sollte es Herbert besser gehen als euch ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A long time ago, in a Castle far far away...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Alfi, kannst du diesen Rotz nicht einmal vergessen!" Reichlich genervt, stapfte Herbert von Krolock aus der Küche und in Richtung Kaminzimmer, Alfred dicht auf den Fersen.  
„Aber wie willst du denn mit ins Kino gehen, wenn du die ganze Geschichte nicht kennst?", beharrte der junge Wissenschaftler. „Und du kannst mir ruhig mal tragen helfen!" Immernoch schlecht gelaunt griff Herbert nach einem der Wäscheberge, die Alfred mit sich herumschleppte.  
„Trotzdem versteh ich nicht, was dieser ganze Rummel um diesen blöden StarWars Film soll. Hast du dich hier mal umgesehen? Sarah und Alfons quietschen jedesmal wenn jemand „Obi-irgendwas" sagt, Koukol näht seit Wochen an einem gigantischen Ganzkörper-Pelzmantel ..." „Das ist ein Wookiekostüm du Banause!" „... Papa und der Professor philosophieren allen Ernstes darüber ob Gott ein Energiefeld ist und hast du Cescos Haarschnitt gesehen! Das ist doch nicht mehr normal!" „Ich frage mich wirklich, wie du in deine Familie passt, Herbert. Sogar dein Vater ist Fan. Du könntest ruhig ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung zeigen – und wie alle anderen, ein Kostüm anziehen." Der blonde Vampir musterte nur den grellorangenen Overall, den der Jungvampir als Fliegeranzug bezeichnete und wünschte sich auf einen anderen Stern.  
Alfred stieß mit dem Rücken die Tür zum Kaminzimmer auf und wurde von lautem Jubel empfangen. Herbert brauchte gar nicht hineingehen, um zu wissen, das gerade ein ganzes Dutzend mehr oder weniger kleiner Kinder mit spitzen Zähnen über den Stapel Bademäntel herfiel, den sie gebracht hatten. Auch sein Anteil wurde ihm in Sekunden aus den Händen gerissen. „He, jetzt lasst Onkel Herbert doch wenigstens mal reinkommen. Wir haben für jeden eine eigene Tunika, ihr braucht euch nicht streiten.", kam Alfred seinem gequälten Liebling zu Hilfe.  
„Warum hat Karolina die Bande hier eigentlich mitgebracht?", brummte Herbert. „Weil es in London zu auffällig wäre, wenn die ganze Auffangstation zusammen ins Kino gehen würde. Deswegen geht die Hälfte hier und die Kiddies können gleich mal Transilvanien sehen." „Ich bin so froh, wenn dieser ganze Rummel vorbei ist."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Herbert hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass es nicht schlimmer kommen konnte, als von vierzehn Kindern mit Plastiklichtschwertern als „Sith" auserkoren zu werden, als sie endlich aus dem Schloss und auf den Hof traten, wo die Kutschen auf sie warteten.  
„Du kannst nicht gewinnen, Darth! Wenn du mich schlägst, werde ich mächtiger werden, als du es dir auch nur entfernt vorstellen kannst!" „Oh bitte nicht.", keuchte Herbert nur, aber es half natürlich nichts. Karolina, Magda, Chagall, Koukol und Graf von Krolock standen jubelnd um einen Francesco-Anakin und einen Alfons-Obi-Wan herum, die sich munter mit selbstgebauten Lichtschwertern duellierten. Zugegeben, bei zwei Vampiren, die mit Schwertkampf praktisch noch aufgewachsen waren, sah das wesentlich beeindruckender aus, als bei dem kleinen Padawanhaufen aus dem Kaminzimmer. Trotzdem wollte Herbert einfach nur zurück in seinen Sarg.  
„Kann man eigentlich an einer StarWars – Überdosis sterben?", murmelte er Karolina zu, die gerade versuchte ihr pastellfarbenes Padme-Kostüm vor den Staubwolken zu schützen, die die beiden Duellanten aufwirbelten.  
„Das würdest nur du schaffen, Herbert. Komm schon, ein bisschen mehr Toleranz, Buderherz. Alfred zuliebe." Herbi sah zu dem Jungvampir hinüber, der gerade begeistert Francesco anfeuerte.  
„Ich toleriere schon das lebensgroße Poster von dieser Prinzessin im Metallbikini, das über seinem Bett hängt." Karo konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Das ist ja interessant... er hat gar nicht erwähnt, dass ihm Leia so gut gefällt." „He, ich finde das nicht lustig, wenn er ständig ..." Sehr viel weiter kam Herbert nicht, bevor Ani – Cesco seinem Gegner mit einem triumphierenden Siegesgeheul die Waffe aus der Hand schlug und ihm sein eigenes Schwert an die Brust setzte.  
„Ich hab euch doch gesagt, ihr habt keine Chance gegen die Macht der dunklen Seite, Meister." „Pah, dafür werd ich jetzt ein Geist und leuchte im Dunkeln.", gab Obi – Alfons ungerührt zurück, als er sein geliebtes Lichtschwert wieder aufhob und abputzte. „Los jetzt, es ist schon nach zehn! Wir wollen doch um Mitternacht im Kino sein!" Sarahs Ermahnung brachte Bewegung in die Gruppe – auch wenn es nur die herunterfallenden Kinnladen (fast) aller männlicher Anwesenden waren. Die Wirtstochter fühlte sich im Zentrum aller Aufmerksamkeit natürlich pudelwohl und präsentierte stolz eben jenen Bikini, den Herbert schon jetzt nicht mehr sehen konnte. Bevor Alfred die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen konnten, nahm er seinen Rebellenpiloten an der Hand und schleifte ihn in Richtung Kutsche. Auch Alfons hatte sich von seiner Überraschung erholt und legte dem sprachlosen Francesco und dem noch viel sprachloseren Chagall je einen Arm um die Schultern. „Wisst ihr Jungs, ihr solltet sie wirklich nicht so anstarren. Immerhin ist sie eure Tochter. Überlasst das doch lieber Imperator von Krolock und kommt mit in die Kutsche für Erwachsene."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wenig später rollten beide - sowohl die kleine „Erwachsenenkutsche", als auch der große Leiterwagen für den Rest der Vampire – vom Hof und auf die Stadt zu.  
Herbert von Krolock hatte schließlich Alfreds Gebettel nachgegeben und saß mit Magda und seinem Liebling zwischen den ganzen Kindervampiren.  
„Wartet, jetzt kommt ein schwieriges ... ‚Ja, ich weiß.'" „Was ist denn daran schwierig! Das sagt Han auf Bespin!", rief einer der Padawane vom anderen Ende des Wagens herüber.  
„Nein, falsch. Das ist von Leia auf Endor. Han sagt nur ‚Ich weiß'", korrigierte Magda grinsend. „Ich bin nochmal dran ... ähm ‚Ich habe es gesagt.'" „He, so rum ist das fies!", beschwerte sich ein kleines Mädchen neben Magda – Tani - und gab ihr einen Schubs in die Rippen. „Du schummelst! Es heißt nicht ‚Ich habe es GESAGT' sondern ‚Ich HABE es gesagt' – und das ist von Han, als sie im Aufzug des ersten Todessterns stehen." Herbert von Krolock bemühte sich gar nicht erst, über den Unterschied nachzudenken. Magda und Alfred unterhielten sich seit Tagen nur noch in Filmzitaten, aber diese Jungvampire hier schienen nicht nur jede Dialogzeile aus zehn Stunden Filmmaterial zu kennen, sondern sie auch noch je nach Betonung auseinanderhalten zu können. So schlimm war nichtmal Karolina, und die hatte immerhin dreißig Jahre dazu Zeit gehabt.  
„Das reicht langsam. Hebt euch noch ein paar Sätze für die Rückfahrt auf.", unterbrach Alfred, bevor ein Streit ausbrechen konnte. „Was haltet ihr von einem Quiz? Magda und ich stellen die Fragen und ihr müsst so schnell und genau wie möglich antworten..." „Nur noch eine halbe Stunde, Herbert, nur noch eine halbe Stunde bis du hier rauskommst ...", murmelte der gestresste Grafensohn zu sich selbst, als die kleine Tani an seinem Ärmel zupfte. „Duuu, Herbi..." Das war nicht gut. In den fünf Jahren, die Herbert das Mädchen nun schon kannte, war dieser Satz immer der Auftakt für eine Katastrophe gewesen.  
„Gibt es bei dir zu Hause kein StarWars?" Der blonde Vampir versuchte den mitleidigen Tonfall nicht als Beleidigung aufzufassen. „Nein, gibt es nicht. Und wird es auch nicht, weil wir im Schloss weder einen Videorekorder, noch einen Fernseher, noch elektrischen Strom haben." Darüber schien die Vampirin einen Moment nachzudenken und beugte sich dann zu Magda, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, dass Herbert eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte.  
Ihm schwante schreckliches, als sich ein breites Grinsen auf das Gesicht der Magd schlich. „Das ist eine super Idee! Alle mal herhören: Da unser armer Herbert hier einen Wookie nicht von einem Ewok unterscheiden kann..." - Herbert warf den entsetzt aufstöhnenden Jungvampiren einen giftigen Blick zu – „.. spielen wir ihm jetzt im Kurzdurchlauf die Handlung der ersten Filme vor ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Da seit ihr ja endlich!" Jonathan McAllister kam ihnen schon winkend entgegen, als die Kutschen auf den Parkplatz vorm Kino rollten. „Hast du die Karten schon geholt?", fragte Karolina aufgeregt, als sie von ihrem Mann einen Kuss auf die Wange und ein „Du siehst wundervoll aus." zugehaucht bekam.  
„Natürlich. Ich weiß doch, was du mit mir machst, wenn ich sie nicht hätte." Erleichtert wie noch nie in seinem Leben sprang Herbert aus dem Leiterwagen und fiel seinem Schwager um den Hals. „Gott sei dank – Jonni du musst mich hier rausholen, die haben allesamt nen Knall!" „He, immer mit der Ruhe. So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein.", lachte Jonathan. Allerdings war er neben Herbert einer der wenigen Familienmitglieder, die keinerlei Interesse an einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis hatten. Er wusste also sehr genau, WIE schlimm es sein konnte, als er Herbert einen Arm auf die Schulter legte um ihn zumindest vor den Kindern zu retten.  
„Hey!", protestierte Padme/Karolina hinter ihnen. „Und mit wem geh ich jetzt bitte ins Kino?" „Nimm doch Ani-Cesco, mit dem bist du schließlich auch verheiratet," feixte ihr Herbert über die Schulter zu. „Nanu, woher weiß er das denn? Er hat Episode 2 doch nie geguckt ..." „Frag nicht.", kicherten Alfred und Magda hinter ihr.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genau dreieinhalb Stunden später – Kinowerbung konnte wirklich lästig sein – trat Herbert von Krolock erlöst, erleichtert und wieder voller Hoffnung auf ein Leben jenseits des OuterRim aus dem Saal und streckte sich erstmal ausgiebig.  
Er war sogar ein kleines bisschen stolz auf sich, dass er nicht einmal eingenickt war und ihm somit hoffentlich der nächste ein-bisschen-mehr-Interesse-bitte-Vortrag von Alfred erspart bleiben würde.  
„Siehst du, du hast es ja doch überlebt.", hörte er Jonathans Stimme neben sich. „Aber nur mit Wiederbelebungsversuchen während der Herfahrt." Jetzt wo er es überstanden hatte, schaffte Herbert es sogar wieder Witze über die Vampir-Jedis zu machen, die hinter ihnen lautstark schwatzend aus dem Kino strömten.  
„Das wird noch eine unglaublich entspannte Nacht ... Ruhe und Frieden." Jonathan verzog nur das Gesicht. „Ich weis nicht, ich bleib lieber noch ein bisschen in der Stadt, bis sie sich abgekühlt haben. Hier hinten gibts eine gemütliche Kneipe, du kannst gern mitkommen." Wenn Jon nicht alles täuschte bekam Herbert tatsächlich rote Ohren. „Äh ... das wird glaub ich nichts. Ich hab Hausarrest, weil ich eins von Paps' dreißig Jahre alten Spielzeugraumschiffen ausgepackt hab, um es den Kleinen zum spielen vorzuwerfen ... War wohl irgendein besonders wertvolles Sammlerstück." „Na dann noch viel Spaß mit den Verrückten." Herbert hatte sich noch nichtmal zu den Kutschen umgedreht, als Karolina die Kleinen zusammentrommelte.  
„Na los, ab auf die Kutsche, ihr könnt auf der Fahrt diskutieren – ja, Timmi, wir haben das Duell gesehen, hör bitte auf Alfred zu würgen – nun beeilt euch schon, desto mehr Zeit haben wir für die Party zu Hause..." Herbert blieb so plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen, das Alfons prompt in ihn hineinlief."PARTY!" „Natürlich. Eine StarWars-Karaoke-Party. Hat dir Karo nichts erzählt? Sie hat extra eine Karaokemaschine und ein Notstromaggregat aus London mitgebracht." „STARWARS – KARAOKE!" „Klar. Man nimmt die Melodie von einem bekannten Lied und dichtet einen neuen Text drauf." Alfons kratzte sich bedächtig an seinem neuen Bart. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst nicht gut aus, Krümel." „Ist schon ok", piepste Herbert so kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch, wie es sonst nur Alfred beherrschte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die ersten Takte von „I will survive" dudelten aus den Lautsprechern, als sich eine Gestalt in einer weiten braunen Robe an einem kleinen Ecktisch niederließ und erleichtert die Kapuze zurückschlug. „Seit wann bist du zum Jediorden konvertiert?" schmunzelte Jonathan und gab der Kellnerin einen Wink, noch ein Bier an den Tisch zu bringen.  
„Bin ich nicht. Den Bademantel hab ich mir von Alfons geliehen." „Und dein Herr Papa? Meinst du nicht, dass es auffällt, wenn du fehlst." Herbert grinste selbstzufrieden. „Wohl kaum. Ich hab Alfred gesagt, ich würde es nicht aushalten, nochmal in der Kinderkutsche mitzufahren. Er denkt ich sitze bei Alfons und Paps denkt, ich bin bei Alfred." „Also wirklich, so eine gemeine Lüge." Endlich völlig entspannt nahm Herbert das kühle Glas entgegen, dass die Bedienung gerade vorbeibrachte. „Nur von einem gewissen Standpunkt aus..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dadadadadadadadada ... (- Insider, sorry gg)  
Lebt noch jemand? Oder sitzt ihr auch alle schon in einer Kneipe soweit weg wie möglich?  
Ich hoffe ich hab die vielen Anspielungen nicht zu speziell gemacht (Herberts letzter Satz ist übrigens ein Zitat von Obi-Wan ... mehr oder weniger) .  
Und an alle, die mich jetzt für total durchgeknallt halten ... diese ganzen verrückten SWSpiele gibt es wirklich – vom Zitate raten bis zum SW-Karaoke! Ich hab nur die „schlimmsten" davon ausgesucht und auf einen Haufen gepackt. Vielleicht kennt ja einer noch ein Spielchen, dass ich vergessen habe ... 


End file.
